


A Sweet Birthday

by LancePuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, F/M, Football | Soccer, Gift Giving, Mario Kart References, Pre-Relationship, Surprise Party, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Sylvain coaxes Felix into going to his own surprise birthday party using sweet things (such as Lysithea's cake and Annette Fantine Dominic).Idea from RoseisaRoseisaRose's Twitter account! Check her out here: https://twitter.com/Rose3Writes
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Sweet Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is not originally mine, Rose came up with it on Twitter and gave me permission to write it. Shoutouts to her, she writes some amazing Felannie stuff!
> 
> Anyway I completely forgot today was the 20th and thought I had an entire day tomorrow to write this and then realized at about 6 pm that it was, infact, Felix's birthday today.

“Sylvain, I don’t care what you say, I will not be going to his house,” Felix said sternly, glaring with sharp eyes as he opened the passenger door of Sylvain’s sports car.

The redhead rolled his eyes. “Come on, Felix, don’t be like that. I’m just grabbing a couple of things and it’s on the way to your place,” Sylvain persuaded, giving his best friend his signature wink in an attempt to coax him into the stop.

Unfortunately, Felix shook his head as he entered the car. “Absolutely not. I hate how fake he is.”

“He’s got issues,” Sylvain argued, opening the door to the driver’s side of the car. “The best thing for him to do is try to act normal until he can get proper help.”

“And he should just show how ruthless he truly is,” Felix said with a slam of the car door.

Sylvain sighed as he shut his door and threw his training bag in the back. “Alright, fine, plan A.”

The dark-haired man squinted at his teammate, the look very accusing as he asked “what the hell are you planning?”

The driver turned in his seat, facing Felix in full, his signature maximum charm smile plastered across his face. The same smile that inspired Felix to be annoyed rather than open to any ideas he was about to hear. “See, the plan was just for me to bring you to Dimitri’s house and we’d be fine, but from the sounds of it, you won’t leave the car even if I bring you there. So here’s the deal,” he explained, pressing a button on the dashboard to open up the sunglasses compartment. He proceeded to grab the sunglasses, close the compartment, and open them up as he continued, “A bunch of us decided to throw you a surprise birthday party. That’s why I’m bringing you to Dimitri’s. And I know, you aren’t particularly fond of sweets, but Annette was able to convince Lysithea to give us her recipe for the cake you liked.”

Felix groaned, rolling his eyes and looking out the passenger side window with a fist to his cheek. “And I don’t like parties. I’m not going. I don’t care that it was for me.”

Sylvain shook his head with a chuckle. “Oh, you think that’s all I’m offering for you to go to your own party? Nah, I know you better than that.” He slid the sunglasses on part way, allowing his eyes to see over them as he smiled mischievously. “If you agree to go and not be an ass about everything, try to enjoy yourself a little, then I will see to it that Annette is seated right next to you when we’re eating.”

Felix froze, trying to ignore the butterflies that immediately started fluttering about in his stomach. He pushed the back down with a deep breath. “That’s hardly a reason for me to go, Sylvain. Besides, this would be plan B,” he argued, ignoring the heat crawling up his face.

There was barely a second before Sylvain responded, “Actually, the A stands for Annette. Speaking of, you’ll be able to hear her singing happy birthday to you.”

Felix bit his lip. Curse Sylvain and his stupid negotiation skills. The redhead knew exactly how to get to him, and was by using the other redhead in Felix’s life against him. Weighing his options, Felix groaned and looked at his driver. “Fine, whatever. If it’ll get you to stop talking.”

Sylvain smiled, slid his glasses up his face fully, and inserted his key to start the car. The birthday boy saw Sylvain texting someone with his free hand before putting his phone down and beginning to drive.

As soon as they arrived at Dimitri’s house, Felix could tell it was a mistake. Sylvain pulled up right in front of the house, turned the car off, and opened the door to get out. His stupid smile hadn’t left his face since they left the gym earlier, and it was really beginning to get on Felix’s nerves. He opened the passenger door and shook his head, “let’s get this over with.” He stood, closed the door, and walked to meet Sylvain on the sidewalk in front of Dimitri’s front deck. Sylvain was still smiling with that annoying look, and Felix glared. “Get that ridiculous look off your face. You have a deal to uphold.”

The redhead shrugged, “I know. C’mon, let’s get in there.”

Sylvain reached the top of the steps before Felix had even gotten to the first, and the shorter man was rather annoyed by the seemingly endless joy his friend was in. He got to the top of the short set of stairs and looked at Sylvain expectantly, wondering why he was just standing there with the door wide open. The charming playboy gestured into the house with his free hand and arm, “After you, milord.” The nickname made it impossible for Felix to not roll his eyes with a click of his tongue.

Despite this, Felix walked in, walking into the dark house as he looked around. The living room should be on the right if his memory served right. The door closed behind him as Sylvain said (not so quietly), “He said he was in the living room, just on the right.”

As pointless as he found all of this, Felix understood that this was part of the initial plan and that he needed to walk into the living room. His steps were heavy, his frustration with this whole ordeal evident as he walked over and looked around. The outline of the room was vaguely clear to him as he took in his surroundings, but it wasn’t until he found the light switch beside him on the wall that things became brighter. 

As he gave the room life, he was suddenly assaulted by a group of people cheering “Happy birthday!” Took a moment to look around at everyone that was involved. On the left, he saw Dimitri and Dedue standing behind the couch. A bit further to the right, Ingrid, Dorothea, and Ashe had taken station behind the cushioned chair. Further along, closer to the front of the house, was the TV sitting in its cabinet, which was large enough for Annette, Mercedes, and Lysithea to jump out from behind. And at that point, he’d reached the front windows, and there seemed to be no one else in the room.

He did his best to give his normal reaction, which, in all fairness, was not all that different from his genuine reaction. He sighed, nodding a little bit as he tried to seem less angry. He wasn’t angry, truthfully, just frustrated that they would throw him of all people a surprise party. “Ah, that’s why you didn’t answer my texts earlier,” he stated, though it was clear to Ingrid that he was joking. He was blunt, but his form of playfulness was often easy for her to distinguish. 

She shrugged with a smile, “I was busy. Glad you could make it.”

Felix suddenly had an arm draped around his shoulders as Sylvain walked in behind him. “Alright, everybody, let’s get this party started!”

The party was pretty tame, thankfully. The group had decided to treat most of the party as a typical get-together, some playing games while others had conversations. Sylvain, Ingrid, and Felix had taken a spot on the couch while others played Mario Kart, as none of them were particularly interested in playing the game. Instead, the players most of the time were Ashe, Annette, and Lysithea. Ingrid eventually got roped up in playing when Ashe challenged her, something she’s become accustomed to obliging in the past decade.

After about an hour, the group switched to Mii Sports, to which Dorothea and Dimitri wanted to jump in. Lysithea and Ashe decided to take a break, and the four played a round of golf. The game ended with Dorothea getting the win, something that she’s proud to call a championship as she’s never lost in Mii Sports golf. With that over, however, Sylvain wanted a turn to play against Ingrid (something about having a competition with his girlfriend to see who could hit more home runs in Tii Sports). This resulted in him switching with Annette, who decided to take his spot and sit next to the birthday boy. Felix decided to strike up a conversation, ignoring his best friends’ competition.

“Good afternoon, Annette,” he started, trying not to be awkward.

Annette turned with a surprised look on her face. “Oh, hi Felix! I know I said it before, but happy birthday!”

Felix turned away, trying to hide part of his face by looking at the TV. “Thanks,” he mumbled, taking a moment before asking, “how are your songs going?”

The redhead sat back in the cushions and groaned.

A smile almost formed on Felix’s lips. “That well.”

She sighed and started talking, her arms waving through the air as she did. “I’ve been too busy to even think about getting back to those. With all the responsibilities of running the school choir and trying to get my lesson plans done and needing to get midterms graded and-” she stopped, wiping her face with her hands as she groaned once again. “I just can’t get around to them during the school year.”

The dark-haired man nodded, “Don’t push yourself too hard. You’ll exhaust yourself, and then you won’t be able to do anything at all.”

“I know, I know, Mercie has been telling me I need to get a better sleep schedule and that she can’t keep waking me up before work when I stay up late grading papers or try to get a little bit of composing work before bed,” Annette prattled on, but Felix smiled and made a mental note to thank Mercedes later for taking care of Annette when she clearly wasn’t taking good care of herself. After a brief moment of pause, Annette sat back up and glanced at Felix, “How about you, Felix? How’s the season coming along?”

Felix shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “We’re making a push for a promotion spot. We’re not too far off.” A pause. “I haven’t been getting starts because I’ve been missing the net during our recent matches,” Felix explained, glancing at Annette before training his eyes on Sylvain. “He’s been playing well, though. I can’t remember the last time he didn’t start a big game,” Felix nodded in his teammate’s direction.

Annette followed Felix’s gaze and nodded. “Yeah, I can see how that would be frustrating. You want to play the game, not sit on the bench.” A hum escaped Felix’s throat for a moment, unsure what else to say. There were a few agonizing seconds of silence while Felix tried to figure out what to say, but Annette beat him to it as she continued, “Well, you’ve gotta put in one eventually, right? The net’s huge, after all!”

A small smile slowly grew on Felix’s face, and he tried to hide the color rising to his face. “Thanks, Annette.”

She nodded with a smile that only made his face get even redder. “No problem, Felix!”

Before the two got to continue, Ingrid had successfully defeated Sylvain in their homerun contest, and Sylvain took the opportunity of her jumping up and celebrating to pick her up, much to her feigned annoyance. Dimitri pleaded with them to be careful, and Mercedes proposed that they move onto Just Dance. Annette’s eyes sparkled as she shot up out of her seat, immediately taking a spot. Dorothea agreed to play as well, and Sylvain decided he would also play.

The rest of the party was pretty uneventful. After a few rounds of Just Dance (and several rounds of karaoke that Felix considered leaving the house for), Lysithea asked if it was time for cake. It didn’t take long for everyone to crowd around the dining room table, Felix seated while everyone stood around him. Two numeral candles sat on top of the cake, writing out his new age, Mercedes lighting them while Ashe turned the lights off.

Felix hadn’t even realized when Annette stood next to him, Sylvain standing next to her. When the younger man looked up for the first time, his teammate gave him a wink, which Felix ignored. Dorothea gave a count, and everyone began singing all at once. Felix closed his eyes, focusing on the voice right next to him, Annette’s voice. It was sweet, beautiful, and he almost forgot that there were other people singing around him until Dimitri had the wrong pitch. Felix tried not to let his annoyance show as he blew the two candles out.

Everyone cheered, and Lysithea took no time getting the cake cutter out and giving Felix his slice so she could get her own. It was about as good as he remembered, not too sweet, allowing him to eat it without wanting to spit it out. Better than other sweets. As they ate, conversations resumed, and Dimitri admitted to sneaking into Felix’s house earlier that day to drop off all the gifts. Felix glared at Dimitri, but Sylvain patted his back and whispered “your welcome”. Felix was gonna have to punch him later for giving his spare key to someone else. Soon after, everyone began to slowly make their way out. A few hours of fun with friends for a surprise party was enough for them, and it was getting somewhat late.

“Don’t take too long to pack up, Annie,” Mercedes requested, taking out her car keys. “I’ll be in the car.”

“I won’t, Mercie!” the redhead responded, lifting a piece of leftover cake into one of the containers Dimitri was letting them borrow for the cake.

Felix was leaning against the entryway of the living room as he watched Mercedes leave. It wasn’t long before Ingrid and Sylvain were walking out as well. Ingrid pulled Felix off the frame and into a hug, one that Felix slowly returned. “Hope we did everything right. We know how much you dislike your birthday parties.”

He nodded as they separated. “Yeah, I get it. It was fine.”

The blond smiled and Sylvain put a hand on his teammate’s shoulder. “Should probably thank Dimitri. He offered the space for the day, it’s only fair to him, don’tcha think?”

Felix sighed and rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

The smirk that appeared on Sylvain’s face was enough to make Felix want to punch him. “We’ll be in the car. Don’t stall like you do outside the 18.”

Sylvain was out the door before Felix could even raise his fist at his teammate. He shook his head and turned to look for the boar when he came face to face with Annette. She was carrying a couple of containers of cake and had a look of surprise plastered on her face.

“Oh, you’re still here,” she stated, though it almost sounded like a question.

Felix nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, Sylvain wants me to thank the boar for hosting before I leave.”

Annette nodded slowly in understanding, “oh, right.”

And they stood there. Silent for a couple of seconds as they just avoided eye contact. Felix’s brain raced to think of something to say, but once again was beaten by Annette’s quick words, “Hey, so, I know Dimitri said he dropped off all our gifts at your house, but I kinda...forgot to get you one.”

Felix shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I’m not worried about who got me gifts.”

“No, no, I still think you deserve a gift, y’know?” He didn’t agree with her objection, but she continued nonetheless. “So I was thinking about it, and...uh...w-well, I could probably…” she trailed off, going quiet for a moment of thought.

His eyebrow rose in worry, “are you okay?”

The next few seconds were a blur. They were just standing there one moment. The next, Annette gulped before looking up at Felix and leaning up on her toes, her lips meeting up with his cheek. All of a sudden, his entire face was bright red, and when she came back down, hers was the same. She looked down at the containers full of cake in her arms and said “oh, well, I’ve gotta go, bye!”

And with Annette out the door, Felix returned to reality, and he felt all the butterflies populating his stomach. Annette Fantine Dominic had just kissed his cheek on his birthday. She had made an effort to stop before leaving to do that. She had done that-

Dimitri was standing a few feet away, seemingly awe-struck as he was. When the blond realized he’d been noticed, he stuttered, “oh, Felix, I, um, I hope you enjoyed today.”

Felix stood there, his face turning more red as he turned away and scoffed, “Don’t give me that. You didn’t see anything.” Before Dimitri could respond, Felix turned around and shut the door behind him, leaving Dimitri just as dumbstruck as he had felt when Annette approached him suddenly.

When he opened the car door and heard Sylvain laughing while saying something about Annette, Felix decided he owed his teammate three punches.

**Author's Note:**

> Felix and Sylvain are playing on the same soccer/football team. Felix plays striker while Sylvain plays central defensive mid.


End file.
